Princess Luna/Gallery/Seasons 3-4
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|I wish you would let me go. Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|Luna and Celestia, as they talk about the "next level" for Twilight. Luna talking about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Princess Luna. Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png|Discussing Twilight's next step. Princess Celestia happy to see Twilight S3E1.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png|"Trust me, Little Sister." Twilight walking towards Luna S3E01.png|Luna walking towards the exit. Twilight sees Luna S3E01.png|Taking a quick glance at Twilight as she passes by. Twilight with two bags S3E01.png|Twilight is ready, while Princess Luna walks out of the room. Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Luna alongside Celestia, as they defeat King Sombra. Celestia and Luna firing a beam at King Sombra S03E01.png|The power of two princesses is not deniable. Princess Luna serious S3E1.png|Princess Luna does not look the slightest happy. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png|Luna, glancing at Twilight. Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|Princess Luna with her wings spread out. Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|The moon behind Luna and the sun behind Celestia. Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png|Luna, with a less than happy face. The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Celestia and Luna watch crystal aurora S3E02.png|Princess Celestia and Luna. Celestia and Luna crossing horns S3E2.png|Asking for a praise. Praise 2 S3E02.png|Princess Celestia and Luna praising. Celestia and Luna watching over train S3E2.png|C&L watching the train. The Book S3E2.png|What could this book hold? Sleepless in Ponyville Luna first appearance in Scootaloo's nightmare S3E6.png|Don't mind me, I'm just trotting through your forest, haunting your nightmares Headless mare with Luna on the moon in background S3E6.png|Luna appears inside the (dreamed) moon as a silhouette Headless Horse getting vaporized S3E6.png Luna's shadow S3E6.png|Princess Luna appears in place of the Headless Horse Luna flying S3E6.png|Flying towards Scootaloo. I wonder if she chose to enter Scoot's dream because she reminds her of Snowdrop? Luna S3E6.png|Princess Luna. Scootaloo talking to Luna S3E6.png|Scoots talking to Luna. Scootaloo be in Canterlot S3E6.png|Scootaloo is surprised and relieved to find out she is only dreaming Princess Luna of the night S3E6.png|"I am the Princess of the Night." Princess Luna into your dreams S3E6.png|"Thus, it is my duty to come into your dreams." Luna talking S3E6.png|A smiling Princess Luna. LunaspeakingtoScoot S3E6.png|"I assure you that you are asleep. But when you wake, the thing that frightens you the most will still exist." Scootaloo and Luna S3E6.png|You sure this is a dream, Luna? Lunawarbled S3E6.png LunaPonits S3E6.png|Princess Luna talking to Scootaloo about confronting her fears. Luna talking nod S3E6.png|Don't we all wish Luna would visit our dreams? Princess Luna hmm S3E6.png|"Hmmm..." Princess Luna what frightens you S3E6.png|"...Is the Headless Horse really what frightens you the most?" Princess Luna everypony has fears S3E6.png|"Everypony has fears, Scootaloo. Everypony must face them in their own way." Scootaloo wide eyed cuteness S3E6.png|Comforting Scootaloo Scootaloo taking in wisdom S3E6.png|So sad.. Princess Luna nightmares will continue S3E6.png|"But they must be faced, or the nightmares will continue." Princess Luna she's waking up S3E6.png|Uh oh, she's waking up. Luna in the Rock S3E6.png|Ouch Luna flying away S3E6.png|"Face Luna leaves S3E6.png|..Your Luna in the moon S3E6.png|...FEARS! Princess Luna face your fears 1 S3E6.png|She's Everywhere! Princess Luna face your fears 2 S3E6.png|Luna in the moon, telling Scootaloo to face her fears. Luna in Sootaloo's dream S3E06.png|Princess Luna appearing behind the trees Luna closeup S3E6.png|I knew you could do it, Scootaloo. Luna winking S3E06.png|Princess Luna winking. Luna smiling S3E06.png|Happy Luna. Magical Mystery Cure Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png|Princess Luna, at the coronation for Twilight. Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|Luna, Cadance and Celestia. Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png|Princess Luna, smiling up at Celestia. Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png|She just stands there, being all quiet and formal. Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle. Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|Somepony is happy. Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Princess Twilight pointing out friends S3E13.png|Still really happy. Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png|So happy! Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|Luna swapped crowns! Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png|Luna is proud of dear Twilight Sparkle. Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png|Our newest Princess, sister. Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 View of stained glass art S4E01.png|"Exhibit A!" Celestia thinking about Princess Luna S4E01.png|"It was just a terrible reminder that I had to banish my own sister." ~Celestia Princess Luna raising the moon S4E01.png|Raising the moon Princess Luna appears before Twilight S4E01.png|Why is Luna so angry all of a sudden...? Twilight talking to Princess Luna S4E01.png|Umm Luna you're kind of freaking me out...What are you doing? Princess Luna "your precious light" S4E01.png|"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?" Princess Luna "one princess in Equestria" S4E01.png|"There can only be one princess in Equestria..." Princess Luna angry with glowing eyes S4E01.png|"And that princess... will be ME!" Princess Luna glaring at Twilight S4E01.png Princess Luna raises the moon S4E01.png|No more overshadowing for this pony Darkness swirls around Luna S4E01.png|Swallowed whole by darkness Nightmare Moon silhouette S4E01.png|Nightmare Moon! Nightmare Moon opens her eyes S4E01.png|The eyes of a serpent Nightmare Moon bares her fangs S4E01.png|Pointy teeth :o Nightmare Moon cackles under the moon S04E01.png|Rise of the Night Eternal! Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Nightmare Moon cackling S4E02.png|Evil laughter Nightmare Moon glaring at Twilight S4E02.png|The Dark Rage Nightmare Moon looking up S4E02.png|Evil at its finest. Nightmare Moon firing magic S4E02.png|Her magic aura is actually cyan instead of purple. Time to redo all the art, bronies! Nightmare Moon emerging from the dust S4E02.png Princess Celestia flying above Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|I won't be in your shadow anymore, Celestia! Nightmare Moon firing magic at Princess Celestia S4E02.png Twilight and Nightmare Moon looking at each other S4E02.png Nightmare Moon responding S4E02.png|"I am... Nightmare Moon closeup S4E02.png|...Nightmare Moon!" Nightmare Moon shouting closeup S4E02.png|"I have but one royal duty now!" Nightmare Moon aiming her magic S4E02.png|"To destroy YOU!" Nightmare Moon taunting Princess Celestia S4E02.png|"And where do you think you're going?!" Nightmare Moon catching up to Princess Celestia S4E02.png Twilight following Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|These Three Princesses of Equestria are...chasing each other? Nightmare Moon reading her magic S4E02.png|You won't get away from me! Nightmare Moon firing at Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Bam! Nightmare Moon chasing Princess Celestia S4E02.png|Almost! Princess Celestia flying away from Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Say your prayers, Celestia! You're going down! Nightmare Moon focuses her magic S4E02.png|And... Nightmare Moon basks in victory S4E02.png|I AM VICTORIOUS Nightmare Moon approaches Princess Celestia S4E02.png Nightmare Moon readies her magic S4E02.png|Nightmare Moon prepares to fight once more Nightmare Moon firing at Celestia S4E02.png|Die! Celestia battling Nightmare Moon S4E02.png|Good V.S. Evil Nightmare Moon losing to her sister S4E02.png|No! I can do this! Nightmare Moon 'noooo!' S4E02.png|...Or not. Nnnoooooooo!!!! Celestia and Luna approaching Discord S4E02.png|The world in chaos Celestia and Luna facing Discord S4E02.png|Luna and Celestia are not pleased Princess Celestia shocked S04E02.png|Is that my tail? Celestia gasping S4E02.png|Gasp! Celestia 'playtime is over for you, Discord' S4E02.png|"Playtime is over for you, Discord!" Celestia and Luna unamused S4E02.png|Princess Luna is so not happy. Elements surrounding Celestia and Luna S4E02.png|Yay! Now we know what Elements the sisters represented! Celestia and Luna preparing to defeat Discord S4E02.png|You're going down, Discord Discord laughing at the princesses S4E02.png|Discord is quite ignorant of the powers of harmony Celestia and Luna staying serious S4E02.png Celestia and Luna uniting magic S4E02.png|Day and Night combine their magic Celestia and Luna using their power S4E02.png Princesses approaching the Tree of Harmony S4E02.png Luna 'the Tree of Harmony!' S4E02.png|The Tree of Harmony! Twilight confused S4E02.png Luna 'are you sure?' S4E02.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna with Tree of Harmony S04E02.png Twilight looking at Celestia and Luna with the Elements of Harmony S4E02.png Celestia and Luna appear S4E02.png|We are free! Twilight gallops to Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Twilight hugging Celestia S4E02.png|Aww Twilight hugging the princesses S4E02.png Spark in Twilight's eyes S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E02.png Twilight looking at chest S4E02.png Twilight and Luna listening to Celestia S4E02.png Twilight looking back at chest S4E02.png Twilight wearing new crown S4E02.png Princess Celestia addresses the crowd S4E02.png Celestia raises the sun "with great joy" S4E02.png Celestia gestures toward Luna S4E02.png Princess Luna lowering the moon S4E02.png|Luna is lowering the moon Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Celestia and Luna side by side S4E02.png Celestia and Luna smiling at Twilight S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Luna tapestry behind Applejack S4E03.png Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "run!" S4E03.png|"Run!" Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Rarity tells Fluttershy about the secret door S4E03.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Luna appears S4E19.png|Exit Light, Enter Night! Luna flying down S4E19.png Luna "What do you think?" S4E19.png|Luna approaches Sweetie Belle Sweetie "You just rescued me from a" S4E19.png Sweetie "Yeah, probably dreaming" S4E19.png Luna "who often shines more brightly than me" S4E19.png Luna "and with this, I have struggled" S4E19.png Sweetie smiling S4E19.png Luna flying back to the moon S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "this is my fifth birthday party" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "decided to make a grand entrance" S4E19.png Younger Sweetie Belle falls over S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "finally I was perfect" S4E19.png Sweetie Belle "that's when I learned" S4E19.png Princess Luna taking Sweetie back to the beginning S4E19.png Rarity talking to bored foals S4E19.png Foals leaving the party S4E19.png Luna looking down at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Rarity watching the foals leave S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna spectating S4E19.png Rarity giving credit to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Princess Luna passing through wall S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in starry dreamscape S4E19.png Princess Luna flying off edge of stars S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in Rarity's room S4E19.png Rarity "or wait until I'm there" S4E19.png Rarity holding mannequin S4E19.png Sweetie "When was this?" S4E19.png Sweetie "This must've happened earlier tonight!" S4E19.png Rarity walking towards the bed S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna in inverted colors S4E19.png Sweetie Belle and Luna see an opened door S4E19.png Princess Luna "go see what the future holds" S4E19.png Princess Luna smiling at Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Sweetie Belle relieved S4E19.png Princess Luna 'this is very much real' S4E19.png Luna "you can even improve it" S4E19.png Princess Luna in the door frame S4E19.png Luna looks at Sweetie Belle behind the door S04E19.png Luna smiles S04E19.png Luna nodding to Sweetie Belle S4E19.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Celestia gesturing to Twilight's seat S4E24.png Twilight's seat next to Celestia S4E24.png Princess Cadance waving to Twilight S4E24.png Equestria royalty S4E24.png Princess Luna yawning S4E24.png|This is far too early in the afternoon for the Princess of the Night... Princess Cadance "go down and help him!" S4E24.png Equestrian royals relieved S4E24.png Celestia and Luna in shock S4E24.png Celestia and Luna flying up to ice cloud S4E24.png Cadance thanking Spike S4E24.png Princess Cadance bowing to Spike S4E24.png Mane 6 and princesses "you guess?!" S4E24.png Spike not proud of himself S4E24.png Cadance, Celestia, and Luna nodding S4E24.png|Luna, Celestia and Cadance, all smiling. Mane 6 and princesses cheering for Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Celestia, Luna, and Cadance stepping forward S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Dignitaries exit the throne room S4E25.png Twilight "anything else I can do" S4E25.png Twilight Sparkle disappointed S4E25.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Celestia and Luna worried about Twilight S4E25.png Princess Luna with stoic expression S4E25.png Princess Celestia with stoic expression S4E25.png Twilight walking away from princesses S4E25.png Princesses join Twilight on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight "I have my wings" S4E25.png Twilight "I wear this crown" S4E25.png Twilight singing "what I am meant to do" S4E25.png Twilight and Luna "want to do all that I can" S4E25.png|Sympathetic Luna Twilight ending her verse S4E25.png Princess Luna starts singing S4E25.png|Singing for the first time. Luna singing "I know how hard it is to wait" S4E25.png Luna singing "spread out your wings and soar" S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance singing together S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance looking at the sky S4E25.png Celestia, Luna and Cadance singing around Twilight S4E25.png Luna singing "understand you wanting more" S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance circling around Twilight S4E25.png Twilight sees princesses start flying S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance hover over Twilight S4E25.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance sing final chorus S4E25.png Princess Celestia "your time will come" S4E25.png Twilight looking up at the sky S4E25.png Princess Luna bursts into the room S4E25.png|"Sister, are you alright?!" Luna "why do you think I'm here?" S4E25.png|"You know as well as I that it was not a dream..." Luna "not a dream, but a vision" S4E25.png|"...but a vision." Princess Celestia "the stronger he becomes" S4E25.png Celestia and Luna at a palace window S4E25.png Scorpan warns Celestia and Luna S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Celestia "just now gained enough strength" S4E25.png Princess Luna "he grows stronger still" S4E25.png Princess Cadance "I know just the princess" S4E25.png Twilight, Luna, and Cadance gasp in shock S4E25.png|Shocked. Twilight dashes into the throne room S4E25.png Celestia "I put too much trust in Discord" S4E25.png Celestia "Tirek has stolen enough magic" S4E25.png Luna "power will belong solely to Tirek" S4E25.png Celestia "we will not be able to stop him" S4E25.png Princess Luna "all hope will be lost" S4E25.png Princesses standing before Twilight S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Luna "we cannot have what he is looking for" S4E26.png Luna "Our magic cannot just disappear into thin air" S4E26.png Luna "Somepony must keep it safe" S4E26.png Celestia "is aware that a fourth Alicorn princess exists" S4E26.png Celestia and Luna nodding S4E26.png Twilight "but with the help of my friends" S4E26.png Celestia 'I'm sorry, Princess Twilight' S4E26.png The three princesses at their position S4E26.png The three princesses around Twilight S4E26.png Luna about to transfer her magic S4E26.png|May my lunar magic be safe with you, Princess Twilight... Luna with glowing eye S4E26.png| Avatar state Big ball of alicorn magic forming S4E26.png Alicorn magic transferred to Twilight S4E26.png Celestia and Luna looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Did our transfer work, my sister? I don't know... Celestia, Luna and Cadance looking at Twilight S4E26.png|Twilight? Twilight running towards Celestia S4E26.png Luna without part of her cutie mark S4E26.png|I was a blank flank when I got my crown...now it is as if I never took my place as Guardian of the Moon... Celestia, Luna and Cadance now powerless S4E26.png The princesses weak S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Luna's magic S4E26.png|Go ahead, Tirek...You're not getting squat from me! Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png The princesses looking at Tirek S4E26.png|You are not breaking me, my sister, or my niece that easily. Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png|Tirek: Why bother? You can rot like I did in Tartarus! Luna transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Luna, NOOOOOOO!!!!! Cadance transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Cadance: Save us, Twilight! Celestia transported to Tartarus S4E26.png|Celestia: It's up to you now, Twilight! Defeat Tirek and win our freedom! Discord playing with a stained glass window S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek's medallion S4E26.png Discord "I do love a good accessory" S4E26.png Discord stroking his beard S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Luna and Cadance have their magic back S4E26.png|Luna regains her magic The princesses smiling S4E26.png|Free at last! Princesses and Discord S4E26.png|Well done, Princess Twilight! Ponies and princesses walking through the castle S4E26.png Celestia opening the throne room doors S4E26.png|Impressed with Twilight's new home Main cast impressed by throne room S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Enjoy finally being a good guy now, Discord? |index}}